Lo que debo afrontar
by PinketDiana
Summary: Castle y Beckket. Beckett y Castle ¿no piensan que son distintos cuando hablamos de Kate y Rick, de Rick y Kate?. Miles de cosas sucederán pero solo vuestra opinión me ayudará.


_**Nuestro sentimientos misteriosos ¿O no tanto? **_

**-Capítulo 1: Esto me ataca de nuevo. **

Beckett salia como un día cualquiera de la comísaria cuando escuchó una conversación entre Javi y Ryan, al principio no hizo caso "una de sus conversaciones tontas" pensaba, pero escuchó algo que produjo que de pronto la conversación cobrara mucho interés.

-¿Has visto a Castle?- Preguntaba Esposito

-¿No se ha ido con esa mujer alta y rubia, que vino a recogerle?- Contestaba Ryan un poco inseguro.

Para Beckett eso fue como si un jarro de agua helada se le derramara encima, produciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y que de nuevo esa sensación... tan extraña, volvia a Beckett.

"¿Que me pasa?, ¿por que de nuevo siento esto?" Se preguntaba interiormente una y otra vez, siempre que algo tenía que ver con Castle y cualquier "mujercita" como las denominaba Beckett sentía ese "raro" sentimiento.

-Esposito ¿A qué hora se ha ido Castle?- Se animó a preguntar Beckett; "¿de que me servirá a mi eso...?".

-Hace como 15 minutos, o asi ¿Por qué?- Contestó Ryan.

-Por nada... solo... ¿curiosidad?- Aunque lo dijo con tono de afirmación sono más a una pregunta.

Dichas estás últimas palabras se dispuso a marcharse, hacía su casa, como cualquier otra noche.. sola y con ese extraño sentimiento "que ataca de nuevo"-pensaba nuestra detective-

Llegó a su apartamento y soltó sus llaves en aquel cuenquito que le había regalado Alexis por solucionar aquel caso tan díficil que tan torturada la tenía. De nuevo momentos vividos con Castle el día de hoy volvían a su cabeza, y se paró en uno especial:

_Al acabar el papeleo, vió una imagén, que aunque la había visto en varias ocaciones jamás se cansaría de verla, ahí estaba Castle consolando a la pobre Alexis que había peleado de nuevo con su novio. _

_-Castle, te puedes ir cuando quieras, ya solo nos queda un poco de papele.- No le dió tiempo por que Alexis se le había tirado encima- Hola Alexis, justo le decía a tu padre que os podeís ir cuando querais. _

_-Gracias Kate, pero... si no te importa me gustaría hablar con tigo... tu siempre me ayuda en estos casos, y bueno... eres una gran amiga para mi. _

_Definitivamente Beckett le había cogido un gran cariño a esa muchacha, la conoció hace tres años, y desde el segundo año habían estado muy unidas, siempre que Alexis tenía un problema Kate la intentaba ayudar en todo lo posible, asi que sin decir más asi quedó el dia con cariñosos abrazos y fugaces palabras en ayuda de Alexis, que cuando acabaron de hablar parecía como nueva. _

_-Gracias Kate, sabía que tu eras la que me podías ayudar, como simepre-Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida y sonreia. _

_-Siempre que quieras algo, me tendrás ahí Alexis.- Contestaba con la misma sonrisa. _

Pov: Kate

Un cuaderno viejo, una antigua canción y... una cantidad de sentimientos, no tan nuevos ya que casi siempre los he sentido pero siempre los he negado, se repartían en mi interior. "¿Cómo afrontar esto?" Se preguntaba mi mente, "¡Ve, buscalo, díselo!" Decía mi coorazón, "¡Poneros de acuerdo!" Decía mi racionalidad.

Ahora mismo, quisiera tener una canción en mi cabeza que representara como me siento como otras millones de veces, o alguna manera de expresarme o aclararme... o simplemente saber que si ahora me duermo lo podré olvidar todo, aunque sea por unos minutos.

No era... "ese extraño sentimiento"... si no, era todo lo que me rodeaba, y todo lo que tiene que ver con Castle. Últimamente el mujeriego, orgulloso, egocentrico, simpático, agradable, guapo, con buen cuerpo, con esos ojos azules que... "¡Kate, basta!"...¿Em? A si... quiero decir, que últimamente me estaba volviendo loca, Castle; ¿Qué sentía por él?, ¿Era algo profesional o empezaba a ser algo personal? "Katherin Beckett, te estás volviendo loca" Pensaba una y otra y otra vez...

Al final, conseguí dormirme con tantas dudas como sentimientos había revueltos por todo mi interior, pero finalmente, tan solo por un rato, me olvidé de todo y caí dulcemente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué lo hice?


End file.
